Higher levels of education offer benefits, both intangible and economic, for students and the societies in which they live. Personal benefits can include a feeling of fulfillment, social and economic mobility, and increased quality of life. According to the Census Bureau, over an adult's working life, high school graduates earn an average of $1.2 million; associate's degree holders earn about $1.6 million; and bachelor's degree holders earn about $2.1 million. On a larger scale, countries with high enrollment and graduation rates have grown faster than countries without.
Effective educational experiences are important at all stages of life. Preschool education develops the foundation for children's enduring language, motor, and analytical skills. Primary education helps children achieve basic literacy and numeracy, and establishes foundations in science, mathematics, geography, history, and other social sciences. Secondary education provides adolescents opportunities to learn in areas beyond traditional basic subjects including, foreign languages, advanced math, advanced science, and advanced humanities. Importantly, secondary education also prepares students for the transition to higher education as adults. Higher education provides specialized academic, professional, or vocational training, resulting in award of certificates, diplomas, or academic degrees. In professional life, education enables adults to advance within their career or re-train to support a career change. Even in post-career life, seniors enjoy the benefits of education in pursuit of hobbies and personal interests.
Regardless of stage of life or subject matter, education often requires learners to navigate large quantities of information. It is challenging for learners to avoid becoming overwhelmed by educational content. To succeed, a learner should be able to effectively find, explore, navigate, and participate in individual learning activities.